DESCRIPTION: The Clinical Research Core (CRC) overall function will be to facilitate research development, to help clinical trial planning and administration, subject recruitment, data management and data safety and monitoring, and to also help with analysis and reporting of data for the Center. It will provide general support to three of four Program Projects, and to the Career Development and Pilot Research Development Programs and will ensure that sound clinical trial management techniques are applied consistently throughout design, recruitment and enrollment (including obtainment of informed consent), study patient management, data collection and record-keeping. The CRC will provide an interface between Center researchers and University research resources, including the Institutional Review Board, the Office of Clinical Trials, the Research Pharmacy, other pertinent Centers within the University, and other ongoing studies. The CRC will offer centralized recruitment and eligibility screening and advise on the recruitment of minority subjects.